Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura of both children and adults has been shown to respond to high dose intravenous gamma globulin therapy. This study proposes to test a beta-propiolactone treated preparation of intravenous gamma globulin in ITP. The advantage of this therapy over conventional therapy is the potential for elimination of virus transmission by beta-propiolactone treatment of this blood derivative.